Vampire King
by yin-yang werewolf
Summary: OK redoing it. Toshiro is a sad, sickly little boy who feels like noone loves or cares for him. He is about to find out how worng he was. AU vampires, werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

AN: sorry about being not updated, being really busy. I deleted the original chapter because I didn't like it. Don't worry. Hopeful this new chapter will be better.

Vampire King

The night sky looked so beautiful. The stars seemed to call to the young man. He went to push the covers up, all most in a daze like way. His teal eyes staring out the window as if there was something there, but as soon as his feet touch the ground the door slammed open.

"Toshiro! You better not be getting up!"

The white haired boy's head shot up. Toshiro looked all around him before looking up to his door. A man stood there, not just any man. The man Toshiro hated more than life itself.

"Yammy. What have I told you about coming into my room?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just get back into bed. Don't want your grandma to get mad at you do you?"

And with that the tall man left the room. Toshiro sneer, even as he went to get back in bed. He had a feeling that Yammy was here, only to get his grandma's money. As it was now, boat loads of people were coming here to ask for her granddaughter's hand in marriage. Some probably asked for his too. But seeing as how he was prone to fainting and being weak to outside air, or anything that was from the outdoors, they weren't braking down his door.

Momo on the other hand had to get hers replace twice a week. She didn't come around much since she came of age, and it made Toshiro sad. They used to hang out all the time, she would come in a play cards, video games, or talk about what movies she had seen and what the outside looked liked. He couldn't remember, Shiro had been stuck in this room since he was brought here over ten years ago.

He wasn't officially related to Grandma Draco, but she had taken in his mom when she was young. When she died, Grandma Draco had gotten custody of him. A lot of people in the Draco clan had looked down on a street rat's son living in the family estate. They had treated him like the scum of the earth that was until his sickness had taken over. Then he hardly ever saw them, as it was the only people he sees, are this doctors, and the people who bring him meals. Grandma Draco had given him this room and the books, tv, and game station when he moved in. after that he didn't see her at all.

Sometimes he wonders why he was allowed to stay here. Nobody liked him and cared for him. He was just a little rat that had found its way into a house. Toshiro felt something wet land on his tiny curled up fit. Lifting his eyes up he realized what it was. He was crying. Shrio hadn't cried since his mother died.

That night under the full moon the little boy cried, he cried out all his emotion that had been locked up since he was five. Unaware that some where just a few miles over, was a way to get him out of here, a key to happiness.

An/ sorry about the cliffhanger. Its 631 in the morning and I haven't slept in over 61/2 hours. If I continue it would turn out sucky. As it is my grammar is already down the potty. Have a good day.

yin


	2. Chapter 2

Gin had no idea what made him want to come to this place. Just a gut feeling, like he would have his mate here. That was a bunch of crap. But it could happen, take Aizen for an example. Feeling the urge to go to a small out of the way town, and finding his mate. Gin laughed so hard when he heard that his sire had found his mate, in a back water town. But after meeting Ichigo, Gin had respect for the teen. Anyone who can handle Aizen and his "godliness" had to be strong.

A sickly feeling wormed its way into his gut. Something bad was happening to his mate. The ever there smile vanished as the owner thought of what to do. How to get into the city and find out where his mate was.

"Gin, there you are we are going to explore the town want to come with us?"

"Yep sounds good."

Well that worked well.

"Momo you are not fat."

"I fell fat."

Momo sat around at a small little café with her friends. She needed to get out of the house; Shiro's whining was getting to her. She couldn't believe that her grandma let the little rat in her house. At fact that all of her friends thought with her, knowing how ungrateful he was. {Gasp} Momo looked up at one of her friends.

"What's wrong?"

"Check out that hunk of a man"

The purple haired girl did just that and glanced over her shoulder. The man was tall, really tall. Brown eyes framed by glasses that did nothing to take away from his handsome face. Coco hair that fell in perfect waves over the glasses, wearing blue jeans, and a simple brown shirt, he was like a god.

"Oh my god"

"Momo you should totally go talk to him"

"I shouldn't, well your right I should."

With that said Momo stood up and turn to walk over to the god, but before she even took a step she was frozen. An orange hair **boy** walked over to _her_ god, and pulled him into a hug. Momo walked closer, hoping that they were just friends, brothers even. Anything to stop the thought that they were together _that_ way, but as the closer she got the more of their conversation she heard.

"Ichi, what is that?" oh how beautiful his voice was beautiful.

"Well honey it's a collar, I thought that since you like to tie me up, we should make it official. You know me being your pet?"

"Oh really now. I like that."

"I know you would."

Momo took off to her friends not even stopping to talk to them, never noticing the sadistic grin on the berry's face, or the narrow eyes watching her, trying to get into her mind. Gin wanted to know where she lived, and how he could get there. Because that girl was the key to finding his mate, he just knows it.

An; ok sorry for the crappy chapter, just sitting at home bored out of my mind because of the snow, on the plus side I got two chapters done. Hope you guys like it, and sorry for just cutting it off, wanted to get it done before I go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: here is the next chapter. Sorry you had to wait so long, and it might be a little short I was having trouble with it, and I like where I ended it. Hope you all enjoy.

Gin frowned at the happy couple, both to engross to notice his uneasiness. Aizen looked at his friend and nodded his head before turning his attention back to his mate. Gin took that and walked off, following the girl. Up and down the streets all the way across town. A couple of times the vampire had to hang back, as the girl kept slowing down and stopping. It was obvious that the girl never walked anywhere.

_I wonder why she walking? Unless she was so mad and upset about Ichigo and Aizen. _The purple hair girl started to walk on, and the silver hair vampire sighed and followed her. As the vampire walked after the human his mind started to wonder off.

**What does my mate look like? Are they small or tall? Male or female? Young or old? What color hair do they have? What is their eye color? What would they be like in bed?** So many more thoughts whirled around his head, but by that time the girl had reached home.

Gin stopped and looked at the gate in front of him. So the girl is rich, maybe his mate is rich. His blue eyes locked on to the yard. He looked around and turn into his favorite form, the fox. He walked on to the yard and followed the scent of the human. He jumped into a tree, and picked through a window. Gin saw the girl and an older woman talking to each other. It wasn't all that hard to be able to hear their conversation.

"Why do I have to go there now?"

"Listen Momo. You haven't seen Toshiro in a week, just go to his room and spend at least an hour with you cousin."

"Why?!"

"MOMO HINAMORI! I am you grandmother and if I want you to spend time with you cousin then you will spend time with him!"

Momo growled and walked off to a hallway. Gin easily followed and kept looking in windows to see if she had entered one of the rooms. The last window didn't have a tree, but a balcony with the door open. The silver hair jumped up there and looked into the beautifully decorated room. He moved to the bench in the room and about that time heard the door open.

"TOSHRIO, how are you this fine day?" Gin wonder who she was talking to because there was no one in here.

Momo waltz into the room, and over to the bed, which she then begin to poke at a lump in the middle. The vampire would deny that he jumped when the lump moved and a white head popped up out of the covers. He couldn't breathe, the boy was amazing. Nothing in all of his years of living did Gin every see such a thing of beauty.

"Why you so loud Momo?" His voice showed his age, which was much older than the childhood age Gin was thinking. _So happy don't have to wait until he is older. _The boy must been in his late teens, then. "Because Toshiro, I wanted you to wake up. I'm going to spend an hour with you to cheer you up."

The boys teal eyes just stared at the girl. No emotion, then a tired sigh. "What do you do today Momo?" The mention girl went on and on about this and that, never stopping. Toshiro just nodded and looked out the window or at his hands. Everything in his motions showing that this was a normal event.

On the next pass from hands to window the teal eyes stopped on Gin's form. The vampire froze, not knowing what to do now that he had been spotted. The boy moved his hands up and pointed at the fox, and it was only then did Gin see the IV in the boy's arm. "Momo, I'm sorry to stop you, but did you get me a new toy?"

The girl blinked and looked to were her cousin was pointed at. "No, haven't found any that I think you would like." She got and walked over to the fox. The vampire kept as still as he could while the human picked him up. Her eyes were dark, before the light. "You had your treatment today right?" The white hair nodded. The girl smiled, but Gin could see that it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sure grandma brought him for you. It was after all your thousand treatment." If Gin didn't have perfect control over his face he would've given away he wasn't a toy. _What could make a person sick enough to get that many treatments? _

"She must have brought him in while you were sleeping. Speaking of which you look worn; here you cuddle up with your new toy. Get some sleep Toshrio." And with that the girl left the fox and human alone.

Toshiro sighed and pick Gin up. "You know that was the longest she spent with me send she turned fifteen." His smile was sad as he held the fox up. "At least you will be here for me. I've always loved foxes. Manly the sliver ones." He hugged Gin to his chest and lay back down, being careful to not pull the IV.

As Gin lay there in the arms of a sick boy, who cousin seemed to want nothing to do with him only one thought was in his mind. _This human is my mate. _


End file.
